Everything turned to the opposite direction
by LOLOSHI CHAN
Summary: After defeating aizen , a strange enemy begin to attack them with strange motives , at the same time the real feelings Have appeared , But the return of people from the past destroy everything and the hidden hands preparing for the greatest attack .


**hello everybody , you know this is my first novel and to be honest my English isn't Distinctive , but I promise to try avoiding mistakes , hope you'll enjoy the novel , let's begin . **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's title : Troubled feelings .<strong>

**[ New character ]**

**● Gyousei Shiyomi :**

**First name : shiyomi .**

**Last name : Gyousei .**

**Gender : female .**

**Description : she has dark hair which reach to her Lower back , with wide blue eyes and pale skin .**

**Occupation : shinigami [ 5th seat in 6th squad ] .**

**Friends : Abarai Renji , Matsumoto Rangiku , Hisage shuhei , Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo [but in respect and appreciation because of their Grade ].**

**so let's listen to her telling us about herself ..**

**I'm Stubborn, socially and funny girl, I really appreciate the love, wonder how some can live alone without a loved one turning to him when some things seemed to be hard.**

**Even today I didn't meet the one who Deserves my feelings , in fact I think everyone's just friends no more, but I believe I will do one day.**

**I Despise those who deal with others by contempt .**

**Oh, I talked about my feelings and character , but I forgot to tell you my age , so I'm between kuchiki taicho and abarai fukotaicho But closer to the second.**

**Really I don't like my taicho because of his treatment of careless and cold but I respect him a lot , I never think that I'll change my look for him , I haven't tried one day to know anything about him or delving into his privacy , only I obey his orders without discussion or engage in any talk and I try not arguing him for anything .**

**I'm really sorry that I can't tell you anything else because many things shouldn't appear until it's time comes in the novel .**

**so can we start now our first part**

**Shiyomi's P.O.V.**

**" shiyomi .. shiyomi .. are you here ? " I heard a voice and knock coming from outside my room , I said quickly " yes , Abarai san I'm here you can enter the room " as I said that he open the door then took a little step into my room smiling silently , I returned the same smile than spoke in kind way " please have a sit , what's up ? " he walked to my bed then he sat and began to spoke Seriously " shiyomi , you know after defeating aizen we finally begin to feel some peace and Safety But recently the human world attacked , and the attacker didn't stop , but began to send some of his followers to soul society and they caused a bit of damage" I nodded then spoke " I know that , what's new ? " he complete " taicho ordered me to take you into his office for speaking with you in this point , so shall we go now " I wondered " with me ? " he nodded " why not , I know you are 5th seat but you're Talented and you'll Discover the new enemy with us " I looked at him surprised " I think he has another reason " he sighed then spoke " so if he has another reason , what do you think it'll be ? "**

**" really , I can't guess but sure he'll not ask for anything without reason " I said Disappointed then pushed abarai's hand " we must go , hurry up " he nodded then stood up next to me then begin walking to the taicho's office .**

**We walked silently without any word , I kept thinking about what'll he ask me for or say .**

**After arriving to kuchiki's office**

**Renji's P.O.V.**

**After we arrived I knock the door of taicho's office politely then heard a cold voice " enter " I opened slowly then looked at shiyomi who was like isn't here , I grabbed the top of her arm saying kindly " shiyomi , what's up ? won't you enter " she looked at me without emotion then directed her look to the taicho bowing in respect " forgive me taicho , I'm really sorry " he shot her a gold gaze then she entered , stood and began talking " really thank you for putting your trust in me to have this mission , so what're the details ? and what should I do ? " he looked at her emotionless then spoke " what did you mean by saying that I trust you , who told you that kind of silly words ? " she wondered silently then spoke Hesitantly " I didn't mean that , taicho I only wanted to tell you that I …. " before completing her words he said with stony face " I didn't ask you to tell me about your story and needn't to know who told you this nonsense , so close your mouth until I finish " I looked at her face , I can say that I Observed her anger that she tried keeping .**

**" Renji .. Shiyomi , we have received a message by the onmitsukido told us She told us the following [ many of the shinigami you have sent .. Disappeared , ant there's no evidence lead us to them ] so you tow must discover This issue" we tow nodded at the same time , I spoke wondering " isn't there any other details ?" he answered " that's only you need to know , leave and I'll tell you the time you'll go later " we bowed politely as he finished his words then we leave without any word .**

**After leaving Kuchiki's office ~**

**Renji's P.O.V.**

**" shiyomi .. I'm really sorry for you , I know it's my fault " she looked at me silently then spoke in kind way " don't say that , nothing happened but I wondered why he acts like that ? what's wrong in putting his trust in some one ? " I took my breath deeply then said " in fact I'm not sure only guess but maybe he wasn't like that before the death of his wife " she looked at me surprised " the death of his wife , I didn't know that he had a wife " I shocked my head saying " and you couldn't know I didn't tell you , you know no one can speak about our taicho " she lowered her eye " maybe you're right , maybe not .. but even if you're wrong he must have a reason " I nodded but before I say anything she added " how did she die ? " she wondered , I said "Because of her illness " she seemed to be little sad , I Dab on her Shoulder she smiled at me then grab my hand to the way of her room but before we begin to walk I head a familiar voice calling my name , I looked beside myself to see rukia standing with smile on her face , I walked to her with shiyomi I smiled then spoke " what are you doing here Rukia ? " she answered " I come because ne .. s .. I mean Kuchiki taicho asked someone to tell me that he want to speak to me " shiyomi wondered " you aren't on the 6th squad , are you ? " rukia said " no , but what do you mean ? " she answered " I mean why our taicho asked one who isn't within the 6th squad to come here ? " I said before rukia speaks " she's his sister " she wide her eyes saying " what a surprise , I didn't know that before this moment " Rukia smiled at her asking " so , tell me your name if you want " she answered with bow " sure , Gyousei Shiyomi .. it's honor to know you , kuchiki san " Rukia bowed back " me too , but please call me Rukia only , no need to use Kuchiki san " she added " and tell me what would you wish to call you with ?" shiyomi answered " only shiyomi ant as you hope , I'll call you with your first name " Rukia smiled then asked us to excuse her going to Kuchiki taicho .**

**Shiyomi wondered " how she can act like this kind even her brother acts the opposite " I said with no emotion "she is only adopted sister for him , he adopt her because of his wife's wish " she nodded sadly without any other question .**

**We arrived to her room in few minutes , opening the door , entering the room , sitting in front of each other one on a chair and the other on the bed .**

**She stared at me with sad emotions , her eyes tell me that she has much things to tell me , I broke the silence " shiyomi , please tell me what bother you ?" she looked at me with trouble gazes saying slowly " it's about Kuchiki taicho " I shot her surprised look , I spoke " what do you mean , you still thinking about what he said ? "**

**She shook her head denying then said " no abarai san , but really even before you spoke about his late wife I feel something wrong when I speak to him or even see him " I wondered " Talk in accurately and explain what you mean in detail , I will not speak until you say that you have finished " she nodded and speak with sadly voice " abarai san , I speak to you because of your kind and friendly deal with me I really trust you so please keep what I'll say only to yourself because any anther person may think that I have other Intentions " I nodded she complete " really when I saw kuchiki taicho I feel something wrong in my heart , I feel sad when I look in his eyes I don't know why but I can see deep sorrow in his gazes my heart starts to beat and I can't speak for time keep thinking in my feels , really I haven't feelings towards him even I don't like him anyway , I always need you Renji when I talk to him I feel that I can't say any word when he shot my his cold gazes " she took a deep breath I looked at her surprised then sigh standing up from my sit , I turned to the door then spoke " never mind , it's only idiot thoughts into your heart , so forget it and make no Importance for it then it'll disappear " she spoke madly " I tried but nothing changed " I dapped on her shoulder after I got close to her " no sorrow , no sad , our taicho is well as usual , I said never mind " I took steps from her then went outside her room while she was sitting silently on her bed .**

**Shiyomi's P.O.V.**

**I sat alone in my bed can't stop thinking about my taicho and Renji's Reply about my feelings , I sighed silently saying to myself " I know taicho is well as Renji said but I feel something in his eyes which make me sad and my heart beats , even I don't know if it's sad and sorrow in his eyes , Contempt for those around him or even something else " I took deep breath try to comfort myself .**

**Suddenly I heard something Crashed into the door of my room , I felt panic then stood up Prepared for the worst but I saw A little blood flow from the outside to my room .**

**I wondered what was that ? what happened outside my room ? what should I do ?**

**I took deep breath then decided to discover what's the matter myself .**

**Only few steeps I needed to reach the door , preparing to face the enemy , but before I open the door I felt a hard , deep pain inside my stomach and everything turned to black for me .**

**Isane's P.O.V.**

**" oh Gyousei kun , you finally woke up thanks god " I said looking at her laying body on the bed beside the chair which I set on , she gave me back a kind look then spoke painfully " kotetsu fokutaicho , please tell me what happened I didn't know even how I fell " I sighed deeply , dapped on her shoulder " I didn't know the details but I can say that anew enemy has appeared and attacked your squad , we don't know if he is the one who attacked before " I said with no connected eyes with her .**

**She looked a bit worried asking " what about the others , how is Renji , taicho and rukia who was in the 6th squad too ? " I answered her quietly " the attack didn't reach kuchiki taicho and his sister but Renji suffered from a deep cut in his left leg " she nodded " so the blood which come from outside was from his wounded leg ? "**

**I looked at her while she was questioning me , nodded saying " I think so " she looked more worried than she was " oh my gosh , how has been his wound now ? " I looked at her closing eyes " he is fine now but need for a bit of rest , now please relax your mind please and sleep well because of your stomach wound so the the medicine and stop thinking or talking " she looked at me nodding then sighed deeply grapping the blanket to hide her head , I looked at her then took steps to the door .**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

**Setting alone in dark room , laying on the bed silently , I wondered inside myself ' _why didn't I feel their entering , how did they do all this mess without making me notice them , what's wrong with me today I know it have been long time since the last visiting to the kuchiki manor because I was too busy to visit it , and now I'm here but I feel no happy no interest and even I want to leave .. but wait ! how silly I'm now ? why I wondered about that ? have I asked myself before why I'm not happy with staying at home ? I never did , It's normal for me to fell this feelings since Hisana's death .. why I remembered that now , I told myself to stop thinking about her death for not causing me self much pain .. wait a minute , pain ! why I think that I will cause a pain for myself , I thought and I still thinking that I must have no feelings , never acting sadly or happily , never trust anyone except myself , must look at the life as an eye swore that we mustn't take at as an interesting thing and to live it only for doing the missions which we should do '_ I took a deep breath thinking that I won't stop myself if I begin to think like this .**

**Closed my eyes , relaxed my mind I replaced one hand on my chest then grabbed the blanket with the other , opened my eyes for the last time before sleeping giving a deep look to the portrait of the woman which was laying on his desk but on the wrong side so I can't see her face .**

**Closed my eyes , letting a deep sighing then getting sleep in few moments .**

**next morning – in the kuchiki manor – Byakuya's room**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

**Having my breakfast in my room not as usual when I stay at the kuchiki manor I heard a knock on the door I said coldly " enter " .**

**One of the old maids opened the door bowing then spoke politely " the gate guards asked me to tell you kuchiki-sama that a young lady came about minutes and she asked them to let her enter to your quarters " .**

**" let her waits me outside , I can't let her enter without knowing her name , I'll leave after minutes so it'll not be long time of waiting for her " I said without looking at her , she bowed then closed the door .**

**' _what ! I said it'll not be long time of waiting for her ! I don't mind if she waits for long time or not but why did I said that even I don't know who is she ? what's wrong ? '_ I said inside myself standing to prepare for backing to my squad after knowing this visitor .**

**Minutes later**

**Shiyomi's P.O.V.**

**standing with little pain in my stomach , one hand on the wound and the other playing with my hair .**

**I saw kuchiki taicho coming out from his own manor looking with no emotion at me , I bowed quickly smiling at him " good morning taicho " I said politely , he shot me a cold gaze as usual " why ? " he said stonily , I wondered " why ? what do you mean kuchiki taicho ? " he answered so coldly " why did you come here ? " I sighed then spoke " only to see you and ask about what happened , I thought that you are coming to the squad today " he added " why do you think I'll do? " I smiled " I didn't know if you weren't injuring and Isane san never tells me the truth so I wanted to see how are you then ask about what happened " he begin walking with only this sentence " know your place , girl " he continued his way without other word .**

**I felt an anger burning me , but try to calm myself took quickly steps after him , I said under me teeth " sorry taicho " he didn't reply but I tried talking to him " taicho , I'm sorry " no word came from him .**

**" taicho , is something wrong " I asked trying to avoid my anger , but as usual no reply .**

**I walked behind him without saying another word , but suddenly he cut the silence " you injured yourself yester day ? " my eyes got wider then answered " ah , no .. I mean it's nothing taicho " .**

**" I see " he said with his usual tone , continued walking behind him I said kindly " thanks for asking taicho " he didn't reply , I wondered _' what's wrong with him ?__'_ staring at him walking slowly to his squad I smiled innocently without knowing why have I smiled , continuing to follow him with no word , suddenly I heard his voice saying " have you … " I looked at him questionably asking " what ? " wondering silently _' why didn't he complete his words '_ I looked at him Seriously , I was about asking when he grabbed my hand pulling me Behind him as I saw drops of blood on the ground .**

**I looked back at taicho to notice that his arm was little bleeding , a man As I guessed from the his length , with black clothes from his From head to foot was standing in front of us about to attack again .**

**" taicho , when did he do that " I said with fear , he didn't look at me but said coldly " hurry up to the squad and hide there , you'll be only obstacle for me here " I looked at him worriedly saying " but taicho … " he cut my words by his " never make me Repeat myself , girl " I was about objection but a stream of blood drowned me with no word until I figured out what was that .**

**A heavy words entered my ears " how couldn't I see your attack , when did you do ? " I looked at my taicho to see our enemy's sword Infiltrated his chest with stream of his own blood .**

**I shouted " taicho… taicho …! " the sword got back to his owner from taicho's chest , I saw Byakuya fell down on his knees Reeling and breathing heavily .**

**The unknown enemy disappeared , then I squeezed taicho kindly " taicho , please let me help you going to Unohana taicho , your wound is bleeding " I stopped for second then adding " taicho , what should I do , tell me " he didn't reply , I looked at his wound to see that's in the right chest sighed deeply then tried to take him out of the top clothes to look at his wound but he stopped me saying painfully " stop , I'm all ri … " he didn't complete his words but fell down into my arms .**

**- Many hours later -**

**I was sitting alone in the 4th squad waiting for Unohana taicho to tell me about kuchiki " shiyomi san " I looked at the woman who was standing beside me , hurried up standing , bowing politely asking " how is taicho now , Unohana taicho ? " she said smiling " he'll be well , but needs some rest " I nodded adding " so , can I see him now or … " she smiled " you can , you know his room , don't you ? " I nodded then bowed smiling lifting her behind me going to taicho's room .**

**In the room**

**I sit on a chair next to his bed silently , feel deep sadness inside me heart , looked at the lying man beside me I let out a deep sigh .**

**He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed I felt like he won't be able to open them again .**

**I looked at his bandaged chest , moving my hand Hesitantly to touch it kindly , I felt myself embarrassed , I can't help but let out a smile .**

**I Moved my hands gently on his chest feeling that I was reason of his injures , I wasn't able to believe that this lying man beside me was my taicho , he was so peaceful , I moved my hands to put it on his forehead moved his tufts of hair from it then spoke inside me self _'__forgive me taicho , I know it's my fault but what could I do , I'm weak girl who never helps anyone but causes them pain '_ I let out deep sigh then placed me hand to my lap buried it between them .**

**" Gyo… us…ei ,sh…iyo…mi " I heard a weak voice calling my name , I turned to my taicho to see that his eyes are now Almost open .**

**I smiled nodding then bowed little with my body still on the chair saying kindly " tanks god , how do you feel now taicho ? " he didn't reply as usual but after a few second he asked coldly with little pain " what are … you … doing here ? " I closed my eyes answering " forgive me , I'll leave now if you hope , but please do not strain yourself and take your time of comfort , you severely injured in the right side of your chest so don't speak or move much " I thought he'll not say anything or he'll reprove me but suddenly I heard his tired voice " are you injured ? " I shook my head saying with smile " never mind " he turned his head from me , I asked carefully " do you feel any pain , how's your wound ? " he answered with his usual tone but now his voice was shaking a little " It's none of your concern " I nodded with no word .**

**"Gyousei , I … " I looked at him " what ? " I said he replied " no … nothing important but what makes you say this, it seems to me that you are worried and that's what made me wonder " he said , I responded " I have no one to worry about , so what's matter in worrying about my taicho ? " he shook his head " no matter but I only wondered " I smiled at his reply asked " are you okay " he shot me an emotionless gazes " what do you mean ? " I answered " in fact you're not as usual , I mean you're different this time " I looked at him as he seems to be thinking a little, he said quietly, " I see " I added " sorry , I didn't mean to bother you , taicho " as always he didn't reply .**

**He moved his hand slowly , reached to me arm the grabbed it gently , I made my body more close to him as he spoke " Gyousei , arigatou " his words were cold but unexpected _' did he thank me , really ? '_ I said to myself then spoke to him " taicho . never said that , the one who must thank the other is me you know " I smiled kindly to hear his last phrase " your smile seemed to be like hers " I got surprised by his words , I hesitated before asking " who is she ? " he looked at my eyes saying so coldly " that's not important , but if you wish to know her name , she called … called Hisana " my eyes got wider _' what should I say , should I act like I don't know anything_ '**

**I asked " who is Hisana , taicho ? " he closed his eyes , spoke with cold voice, but he was overflowing with pain which he tries to hide but I feel it " she was a girl I knew in the past, too rare to find girls like her , always smiles even though the pain , I hope you knew her " I felt great pain inside my heart , his voice is really full of sorrow and his eyes are overflowing with pain .**

**I looked at my feet , can't speak , no word is able get off my mouth , I tried hardly but my words was Intermittent " I'm sorry " he asked " for what ? " I answered quietly " it seemed that this girl passed away , I didn't want to remind you of this sad memories " he shook his head " you didn't remind me of anything plus remembering her don't make me feel like what you said " I looked at him surprised " forgive me but it seems you are not saying the truth " I said as voice began to get angry " Gyousei " I looked at him with closed eyes saying " forgive me , I didn't mean anything but … " he cut my words by his angry voice " leave now " I tried to speak but he added " don't make me repeat myself " I stood up then bowed politely leaving without one word .**

**I stood next to the room's door giving it long gazes then stepped away from it to hear a familiar voice calling my name .**

**I turned to see Renji standing and saying sadly " you shouldn't be here , your right place is the prison "**

**I looked at him , surprised of his words , started to said in force " what are you talking about Abarai san ? why should I be in the prison ? " he answered with no connecting eyes with mien " I didn't want to believe , but there were more than three persons who witnessed your crime " my eyes get wider as I heard him speaking like this he add " you attacked a taicho shiyomi , it's not easy "**


End file.
